


His brother's rival

by Sinning_Grace



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, First Crush, Fluff, One-sided Hop/Reader if you squint, Pokemon Sword and Shield - Freeform, Porn with Plot/Plot with Porn, Reader is a former champion, Romance, Size Kink, Smut, We are going to sin boys and girls, reader is a female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinning_Grace/pseuds/Sinning_Grace
Summary: Leon was liking your smile more and more and something small was planted in his heart, a seed as you will, that's growing slowly. The champion would have never thought, that it would end up growing into strong romantic feelings for his brother's rival.
Relationships: Champion Leon/Reader, Dande | Leon/Reader, Hop/Reader (One-sided)
Comments: 47
Kudos: 537





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> So, I played Pokemon Sword and Shield and have fallen for the champion. I have no other excuse for this story lol.

Hop always mentioned him their neighbor whenever they talked over the phone or messaged each other. The older brother found his little obsession over his so called rival cute and finally had time in his schedule to go back home to meet this famous new neighbor. What he didn't expect, is to meet a young woman not much younger than him waiting next to his little brother at Truffield station. He was shocked to say the least, but recuperated rather quickly with his trademark pose. He heard a delightful giggle from the neighbor and couldn't help but like the sound of it. He smiled big at the crowd around him and even more when he reached his brother and the new face. 

The crowd dispersed and let the trio alone. Leon had a better look at your physic and he had to be careful to not check you out. Hop didn't mentioned that you were a looker. 

"Hey Lee! This is the neighbor I was talking about! [Y/N] meet Leon the undefeated Galar champion and also my big bro!" 

Hop seemed excited to finally introduce you to each other. Leon reached out his hand to greet you formerly. For some his smile felt more natural and not at all strained. Your hand felt smaller and softer in his grasp. 

"Pleasure to finally meet you! Hop doesn't stop talking about you. I just had to meet you!"

His big winning smile has softened and gained a teasing edge. The smaller boy unsurprisingly started getting red and tried to defend himself. You couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. Leon was liking your smile more and more and something small was planted in his heart, a seed as you will, that's growing slowly. The champion would have never thought that it would end up growing into strong romantic feelings for his brother's rival. 

\---

When they reached their home, Leon kept glancing at you as he caught up with his family. You were playing with your starter pokemon. The small creature was delighted to have your attention for himself. Without him knowing, he started to smile too. His mother noticed it. She shot him a knowing look but didn't say anything. Leon hid his face under his hat and hoped to arceus that nobody has noticed his shameless staring. You were done playing with your Pokemon and walked towards Leon. You gave him the biggest smile that you could muster and grabbed his hand. You thanked him from the bottom of your heart for the wonderful gift. 

Leon almost blushed. What are these wicked feelings roaming around in his stomach? No girl has made him feel this way not his past rival Sonia nor the gym leader Nessa. He regained his cool. 

"No problem! It would be unfair for just my brother to get a pokemon. How else is his rival to supposed to keep up with him?" 

Leon smiled real big at you and added a sly wink at the end. You were stunned for a moment by his reaction. Of course you would, he is the champion and he seems to be flirting with you. Why is he flirting with you? He shouldn't be doing that. You are Hop's rival. This is wrong.

You let go of his hand bashfully, now realizing how close you are to him. You apologized to him. That blush looked adorable on your cheeks. Hop was the one to break your interaction by slinging his arms around his brother's and your arm. 

"Come on you two! Dinner is ready! Let's eat!" 

He tugged both of you to the table. Hop sat in the middle as each of you sat next to him. Leon was a bit disappointed but didn't show it. Maybe he should enjoy his time with his family. 

\---

Dinner was over and soon the sky turned dark. The stars are shining bright. Everyone went inside. Everyone except of you and Leon. His visit had a purpose and he needed to know if you are ready to live up to his expectations. 

"So, gym challengers aren't usually around your age when they start their journey. How come you want to participate in it?" 

You weren't surprised being asked this question. 

"I want a new adventure. I moved here after finishing the league in [favorite region] and became restless after being titled as the champion."

His eyes widened and his mouth hung open. 

"Does Hop know about it?"

You grinned at him and nodded. 

"That boy is something else. Even after I told him about my achievements, he didn't back down. He still wanted me as his rival."

Leon's expression softened. Suddenly, a dark thought swirled in his head and his features took a sharp turn. 

You smiled at him reassuringly. 

"Relax, I would never use my old team on this adventure. I want to get know Galar. That means also the new pokemon." 

The tension in Leon's shoulders left immediately. He stares above at the stars and so did you. After awhile you broke the silence. 

"Your brother wants to take you on. I can sense potential in him. Doesn't that make you anxious?" 

Leon gave you a boyish grin. 

"That's what I'm hoping for. I want this year's championship to be the best yet. What about you? Aren't you going to take me on?" 

Adrenalin runs through his veins. He hopes that you would. He can't imagine the thrill that a battle between the both of you would give him. Hell, he would challenge you right now if you agreed to it. 

Your expression is determined. Leon saw a passionate flame lighting up in your eyes. And if that wasn't the hottest thing to him, he doesn't know what is. 

"That's the plan. You better prepare yourself, champion."

The tone in your voice made him shiver. It sounded like a predator marking his prey. You left without another word. He put a hand over his heart. It was beating out of his chest. Leon stood there as he watched you walk back to your house. Did your hips always sway like that? Crap, he should be more careful around you. 

\---

Leon entered his home and walked straight to the bathroom. He was in drastic need of a cold shower. The champion quickly took off his clothes and turned on the water. The icy streams did nothing to cool him down. He stared down and saw his erection forming. He ran a hand down his face. You're going to be the end of him.


	2. The plot thickens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaa! Thank you for so many nice comments! Sorry for making you wait so long for the next chapter. I wanted to make it longer and to add more depth to the story. Also, made sure to make the end a little more spicier than the last chapter. (๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ
> 
> Side Note:  
> There has to be an equivalent of Twitter or Instagram in the Pokémon world, right? I can imagine there being emoticons based on Pokémon. ~
> 
> You can hang out with me on instagram @sinning.grace:  
> https://www.instagram.com/invites/contact/?i=1eju795mybzcr&utm_content=ar89ggc

"Take care you two! Also [Y/N], can you check on Hop from time to time?" 

"Please mom, have more faith in me!" 

Hop ran a hand down his face in embarrassment. Why did she had to be this way every time around his rival. 

You laughed, if not a bit hesitant. You were wary to not hurt Hop's pride any more than his mother already had. The next moment, Hop pulled you towards the train. 

"We're off! The next time we meet, I'll be the champion of Galar!" 

You whispered to his mom that you'll make sure to look after her younger son, so that wouldn't worry too much about him. She gave you both one last goodbye, before you entered the train. 

It's almost comical to Hop how fast [Y/N] had grown on her mother. Not only his mother, but Lee too. He may be young, but he noticed his brother's looks towards you during dinner and how you two got a little too chummy for his liking. You are older than Hop, he knew that, but that doesn't stop him from developing a crush on you. His brother is his greatest idol and he wouldn't trade him for the world. That doesn't mean, that he's going to give you up without a fight. You are his rival not his brother's. 

\---

When he first met you, you were moving your stuff into your home. He was excited to meet you. Hop thought that maybe a kid around his age would move in. To his disappointment it was just some lady. On that fateful day, you were struggling with a heavy box. You were about to fall over, when Hop noticed your state and quickly sprinted to help you in your hour of need.

"That was close." 

You laughed at your mishap and thanked him with a warm smile. Hop smiled back at you as if it was his second nature and welcomed you to the neighborhood. Being the good kid that he was, helped you drag the box to the entrance of your house. You swiped away the sweat with the top of your shirt. 

"Today you were my hero! Again, thank you for the help. I would offer you something to drink, but as you can see I haven't moved in all my stuff yet."

You played with your bangs in embarrassment. Suddenly your eyes widened in realisation. And you shoved your hand in his direction. 

"Where are my manners? My name is [Y/N]. I'm glad to have such welcoming neighbors."

Every time you smiled at him, he can't help but smile back. Your smile is contagious. He took your hand and noticed the callousness around your palm. Also, there were Pokéballs inside the cardboard box that you were carrying. 

"Are you a trainer?" 

Hop's eyes light up at the idea of having a Pokémon trainer as his neighbor. Suddenly you aren't just some lady to him any longer. Imagine all the awesome stuff that you could learn him! Sure, his brother is the champion and one of the best-if not _the_ best trainer out there. The problem is, that he is rarely at home and so he can't learn about being a trainer as much as he would like to. 

"I sure am."

He sprang up in delight and waved his arms with joy. You in return laughed at his childish behavior. Out of the blue an idea sprang in your head. 

"Do you have a Pokémon?" 

Hop shook his head in confusion. 

"Well, we have a Purrloin at home, but it belongs to the family."

You crossed your arms and nodded in affirmation. 

"I see. Well, how about I show you how to catch one? I have all my stuff right here."

You knelt down and ran through your various Pokéballs and items. You grabbed a normal Pokéball and some unknown berries that Hop has never seen before. You stood up, turned to him and gestured to follow him to follow you with a giddy smile on your face. With a fast pace you took off to the grass area in front of Truffield town. Hop wasn't prepared for that. 

"H-Hey! Wait up!" 

Before he knew it both of you knelt down and hide behind the tall grass. Once again, he looked at you in confusion. The younger boy opened his mouth to say something, but you shushed him with a finger to his lips. A tingling feeling spread where your fingers touched him. Weird, that's new. Hop had no time to process that thought for too long. 

"We need to be quiet. Pokémon can be easily scared and run away if they see you as a threat."

Hop didn't say another word and nodded at your explanation. After another moment, a Wooloo appeared. He was excited and was about to get up from his hiding spot. You pulled him down quickly. You sent him a half hearted glare. The boy gave you an apologetic expression. 

Slowly you got closer to the Wooloo. The creature took notice of your presence and looked wary. You showed it with your calm body language that you meant no harm. Ever so careful, you pulled out the same berries from before and put them on your open palm. The Wooloo got interested and walked towards you. It sniffed the snack and ate it one fell swoop. An happy expression grew on his face and it let you pet it on the head. In return you smiled back at the adorable Pokémon. 

Hop was looking at you. He was amazed by what you just did. Lee has never showed him that. You gestured for him to come closer to you. Slowly Hop joined you. The wooly being stared at him, waiting for his next move. Gently you grasped his hand and placed the juicy berry on his palm and moved it to Wooloo's mouth. Hop started to get nervous, his hands are sweating and his heart hammered in his chest like a caged Rookidee. What if the Wooloo doesn't like him? The pokemon smelled the berry with his small snoot and gobbled it down within the next second. It gave a happy cry and moved its head to Hop's hand, so that it can be pet by him. Hop smiled with glee and gave Wooloo gentle rub. 

You proudly pat his shoulder and gave him a thumbs up. Next you pulled out the Pokéball and threw it at Hop. Thanks to his reflexes, he caught it without letting it fall. He looked at you for an answer. You gesture with your hand to the Wooloo. 

"Now it's your chance to catch it. You can do it."

Your enthusiasm took away some of his nervousness. He moved the red ball in the direction of Wooloo. It tilted his head at the boy.

"Do you want to become my partner?" 

The Wooloo seemed to understand what he was asking and joyfully hopped up and down. After finishing its happy dance, it booped the ball with his snoot and slipped into the small item with a bright white light. The Pokéball tilted once as it blinked rapidly. Hop held his breath. Please don't come out! It tilted a second time. Together we're going to beat Lee. It tilted a third time. And I'll be the next champion! A clicking sound was heard. Wooloo stayed in the ball. 

"Congrats! You caught yourself a Wooloo!" 

You patted his back as you grinned at him. Warmth settled in his heart. It's a strange feeling that he hasn't felt before. Like a flame that got ignited by your passion for Pokémon. Hop came to the conclusion that he liked it. He hold up the Pokéball with Wooloo in it to the sky. 

"I did it! I have my own Pokémon! I'm a Pokémon trainer now!" 

Hop hopped around the grassy field and scared away all the wild Pokémon near them. His expression of joy made you smile all the more. He stopped in his tracks in front of you. His posture was determined. 

"My dream is it to defeat my big brother! He is the champion of Galar!"

This new piece of information surprised you immensely. Hop's body language became more confident. 

"If I want to become stronger, I need a someone to keep me in track."

He pointed a finger at you. 

"[Y/N], I want you to be my rival!" 

You had to do a double take. You knew that the championship was starting soon. You were thinking of discovering Galar in your own pace and maybe challenge the league next year.

For the first time your smile went away. You looked at Hop deep in thought. Hop didn't like that serious face on you. 

"You have to know, I am no ordinary trainer Hop. I am a former champion. Are you sure you want me as your rival?" 

Hop was speechless. His shoulders slumped. He regained his confidence rather quickly thought. He stared at you with a positively burning intensity. A big grin stretched across his tan face. 

"I don't care. I won't take anyone else as my rival!" 

You were stunned by his strong will, but complied in the next moment with a smile of your own. 

\---

Leon had been distracted. He was talking with chairman Rose about the usual stuff. Apparently the dynamax power will run out in a millennium and that's very bad news for Galar. Of course the champion knew that's a delicate issue, but he can't bring himself to care for that in the moment. 

The championship has started and his hands are itching for adrenaline fueled battles among other things. The other thing that has been taking up space in his head is you. Your smile has been imprinted in his brain and your last word never failed to rile him up late at night when he was lying in bed unable to fall asleep. 

"Do you understand? We have to take care of this problem as soon as possible for our next generation."

Leon didn't pay attention. Half of what the chairman has told him didn't register at all. He should pay more attention. He has big responsibilities as the champion and he needs to take them more seriously! Well, he can take care of that after the championship has ended. 

"With all due respect Mr. Chairman, but we still have time for that after the championship ends. It would make no difference if we do it today or after a few weeks."

Chairman Rose wasn't satisfied with Leon's way of thinking. He sighs. Oleana came into the office to disturb the meeting. 

"Chairman Rose, your next meeting is about to start."

Leon almost let out a laugh of relief. He rather be anywhere else than here in this stuffy room. He would rather be preparing his team for the upcoming battles. Without missing a beat, he stood up and walked towards the door. 

"Well that's my cue. Gotta make sure to train my Pokémon for a champion time at the championship!"

The older man laughed at the champion and let him off the hook. Oleana seemed unamused by Leon's remark. She let him pass without another word. Once the champion stood outside, he saw a blur of pink clothes and white hair entering the office. He sensed an air of arrogance coming from the young boy. What a strange kid. No matter, tomorrow is going to be the first event of the championship and Leon can't wait to see you again. His Rotom phone was beeping. A message from his brother. 

_Look at the new Pokémon that I caught!_  


Underneath the description was a picture of Hop holding a Rookidee and you smiling sweetly next to him at the camera with a Pokéball in your hand. His heart missed a beat at your lovely expression. He had to send you his kudos for not showing the Pokémon you have caught. It's a smart move. If you had done it, he could have prepared himself against you. Leon send his brother a message. 

_Keep up the pace and you might actually have a chance against me!_  


Hop replied with an angry emoticon of a Chewtle. Leon couldn't stop himself from letting out a chuckle. He sent his brother another message to meet him in Motostoke. Next he checked out his profile online. There where many supportive comments on his front page from his followers. It filled Leon with joy to know that he had so many people looking up to him. He'll make sure to give nothing but his best to defend his title. 

That's right! He hasn't checked out your profile yet. Once he landed on your page, he noticed that you had a decent amount of followers. Not too much, but enough to be verified. You mostly post pics of you with your Pokémon or of beautiful landscapes. There are only a few selfies here and there. He wanted to put a like on all of them and comment how beautiful you are. The champion knew better though. If the media started to notice his interest in you, you could be bothered by them and Leon didn't want that for you. As far as he's concerned, not many knew about your status as a former champion. You didn't stated that on your profile either, so he would keep it as a secret. The fact that he knew something about you that not many do made his heart tingle.

You looked absolutely stunning in every single picture on your profile, yet one really took his breath away. In the picture was your old Pokémon team with you in the middle with a serene expression and in a confident stance. He could feel the strong aura coming from you just by staring at the picture and your team looked absolutely powerful to boot. They compliment you perfectly. By Arceus, he would do anything just to have one battle with you. Leon felt his heart pump his blood faster and it started to go to the nether region of his body. The purple haired male cursed his luck. 

As quickly as he could, he made his way to his private office at Rose Tower. To be frank, his office looked more than a lounge room with a small section that had all the essential of a gym. He locked the door and sat on the spacey couch. He laid his heavy cape on the coffee table. The strain in his white shorts became more distracting with each passing moment. Leon felt shame burning on his cheeks. His urges are stronger than his will. 

Carefully he palmed his hardening length. Leon imagined that you were the one stroking him. Your smaller and nimble hands would take time to appreciate him. A low hum vibrated from his chest. In his fantasy, you would be seated between his legs, looking up to him with the same serene expression like in the picture. Your voice would have a teasing quality. 

"You look a bit tense, champion. Is this all because of me?" 

His strokes became harsher. The precum on his tip stained his briefs. He pulled out his impressive member from his many layers of clothes. It was painfully hard and was in drastic need of release. 

One hand wouldn't be enough for you to wrap around his thickness, you'll need to use both and looked up at him with an innocent smile. 

"Oh my! You sure are big! Am I even able to take all of you?" 

Like a succubus, you would stick out your tongue and lap a slow line from the base of his shaft up to his tip where his sensitive nerves lies. Your sultry remark combined with your talented tongue would make him almost choke on his silent groan. If Leon wasn't flushed before, he sure was now. You would giggle adorably at his state, which he would find incredibly cute and frustrating at the same time. The tip of your pink tongue would tease his tip with slow laps, as if you lapping up a lollipop and took your sweet time to enjoy the taste. 

Leon's thumb drew small circles on his tip. A small moan made its way up his throat. He didn't had the strength to hold back his sounds any longer. 

"Oh Leon, you taste so good. I can't get enough of you!"

Finally, you engulfed his tip into your warm mouth and gave it a good suck. Leon bit his lips from letting out a louder moan. Before he knew it, more of his manhood disappeared into your lips. Once again you looked up at him with your big eyes as you practically ate him up. His cock was pulsating with each pump. He sweared that he was this close to cum. 

His hand was ruthless as it pumped his shaft up and down hastily. He was so close! So close to reach the end! He only needed a little push! 

Your teeth grazed his sensitive veins as you bobbed your head up and down on his phallus. Your serene expression didn't fade as you took more and more of him into your pretty mouth. Tears were forming in your eyes. You looked ravishing. Once his tip reached your throat, he was gone. 

His eyes were closed tight. An intense expression was plastered on his face. His seeds landed as ropes all over his hand and carpet. Leon hold back a muffled scream by biting into his lip. He managed to break the skin and he tasted an irony taste on his tongue. He leaned back his head on top of the couch and laid an arm over his eyes as he let out quick paced pants. His hat fell down on the carpeted ground. Soon his breathing calmed and he started to realize to his horror what he has done. Sure, he has masturbated before, but never had it been this intense. One thing was now clear to Leon. He was attracted to you and he couldn't deny it any longer. 

His Rotom phone signaled him that he has a notification. He cleaned up the mess on his hand with a hanky that was placed on the table and grabbed the phone. His heart stopped. 

You started following him. 

His hands were trembling. Would it still be wrong of him to follow you? Oh bloody hell, he didn't give a damn any longer! As soon as he tapped the option to follow you back, you wrote him a message.

 _Hey there champion! Hop told me we'll meet you in Motostoke. Just letting you know that I'm almost there. See you soon!_  


You send him an emoticon of a smiling Eevee. Leon wanted to gush over your cuteness, but now wasn't the time. How was he supposed to look you in your eyes after the sinful act that he has done? He ran a hand down his face. You _are_ going to be the end of him.


End file.
